Kaya
by Jen5
Summary: Written for TSANGST List... An old "friend" of Blair's show up.


AngstFic Title: Kaya Rating: R for language and violence  
  
DISCLAIMER: The Sentinel does not belong to me. It belongs to PetFly  
Productions and the ppl who make the show. I just like playing with Jim and  
Blair for a bit.(I'll return them!!) Well, maybe!! ; )  
  
  
Blair sat in the bullpen, his hair pulled back and a few stray curls falling out of the band. Blair mumbled to himself as he hunched over Jim's desk, his glasses sliding off and his pen moved swiftly over the paper. He looked up as a disturbance occurred by the door of the bull pen.  
  
"Get off of me you pigs!! Leave me alone!!" The woman yelled as she tried to pull away but the officers held tighter. She struggled and struggled and finally got her arm free. The woman then drove her elbow into the stomach of the cop behind her twirling around grabbing the officers gun as he went down. She heard the other officers in the room draw their weapons and she grabbed the cop who was slowly getting up groaning as he did so.   
  
"Put em' down pigs.... or else he dies!! Put your guns down!! NOW!!" She yelled as she cocked the trigger that was against the cops head. A little girl who came in with the group was crying softly. She didn't know what to do... her mother was getting her scared again. The 6 year old slid down the wall in her grungy clothes and wiped the tears away from her dirt laden face leaving streaks behind them.  
  
Blair slowly stood up and stared at the woman who held a gun to Officer Matheson's head. He stared at her wild eyes, her dirty face, ripped clothing and her limp blonde hair.   
  
The woman's eyes scanned the bullpen looking around. In her mind she was trying to gauge how she was going to get out of this mess. She heard her daughter crying but she didn't care. She didn't want her daughter and knew it was best for the little shit to be left there at the police station. Besides, the kid was a wimp, always crying and trying to stop her from doing what she wants! The woman was pulled back into awareness as she saw familiar blue eyes staring at her. She smiled evilly and laughed a laugh that chilled Blair's bones.  
  
"Lady! Put the gun down now!!" Jim Ellison demanded as her eyes changed from wildness to deadly gleam.  
  
"Crys... let him go huh?" Blair said after he got over the inital shock of seeing her again.  
  
"Never again Blair... don't call me Crys!!"   
  
"Ok ok Crysta.... calm down. What's going on? What is the matter?" Blair asked calmly as he walked out from behind the desk eying her warily.  
  
"You Blair! Fuck You!! I never wanted her!! You left me!! She's a piece of shit and I wished you and her were dead!! Now... never again Blair... never AGAIN!!" Crysta yelled as she aimed the gun at Blair.  
  
Blair watched in horror as he saw the gun being aimed at him. He tried to move but his body was frozen in shock, he saw her pull the trigger and felt and intense hot pain coarse through him as the bullet entered his body. He looked down at the redness that was covering his chest, he heard gunfire as he slowly collapsed to the ground. Blair heard Officer Matheson scream and his Sentinel yelling No and something else he couldn't hear. He heard more gunfire and a little girl screaming in pained agony. Blair looked over to the little girl and saw her lying in a pool of blood. He watched as her chest rose and fell, her struggles to take in air.... Crysta was lying in the middle of the floor, blood pooled around her head.... eyes wide and unseeing into the vastness of death. Blair struggled to take a breath and felt a warm comforting touch of someone. He felt himself slipping into the depths of unconsciousness and as he did so he heard Jim telling him to stay with him. Blair whispered Kaya as he heard the little girl whimpering and crying because of the pain.   
  
Jim Ellison watched as his partner slowly fell to the ground. He yelled No when he saw the bullet enter Blair's chest... he looked up and told the woman to drop the gun but it was fruitless. She had nothing to lose. Jim watched in stunned silence as the woman shoot her daughter. He watched his colleges shoot the woman. He couldn't do anything.... the world was starting to fade...there was so much blood.... an ungodly scream and he snapped back into awareness. He moved over to his guide and put his hand on his forehead and another over the hole in his chest. 'Too close to the heart... come on Chief...' Jim heard his partner whisper "Kaya" and then Blair lost his fight with staying awake.  
  
Simon Banks walked into a battlefield. He saw a young woman lying in a pool of blood, a 6 year old girl who had blood all over her and appeared to be uncouciouss, Officer Matheson leaning against a desk with his partner holding his arm that was bleeding profusely, and his best detective hunched over his fallen partner. 'Oh shit.... not Sandburg again... why is it always him?' Simon crouched down by the little girl and Detective Rafe and asked him what happened.  
  
"Sir, Matheson and his partner arrested a woman who was caught buying drugs and she put up a fight, grabbed a gun and Officer Matheson. At first it was just a hostage negation but then she snapped when she saw Blair and started yelling about how she never wanted her and how she wished Blair and her were dead. Next thing we all know is that Blair's down, we shoot, but she uses Matheson as a shield, and then her daughter is down, then she's down. Her daughter isn't doing too well. Brown called an ambulance and they should be here shortly." Rafe said as he looked down at the little girl and smoothed some unruly curls out of her face.  
  
Hours later Jim sat in the waiting room chair figiding as he waited for the doctor to fill him in on Blair. Jim looked up as his Captain entered the room holding out a steaming hot cup of coffee in a Styrofoam cup to Jim.   
  
"Thanks Simon."  
  
"Welcome Jim. Did you hear anything yet?"  
  
"No. No one's been out here to tell me anything! I hope someone fill me in soo soon Simon."  
  
"I do too Jim. Your gonna pull what little hair you have left right out of your head." Simon said as he took a seat next to Jim. "Jim, why do you think that Crysta went haywire when she saw Blair?"   
  
"I don't know Simon. She knew him, and he knew her. I just have no clue how they knew each other. God Simon, I hope to God he's all right." Jim sighed and looked up at the ceiling popping hid neck as he did so.   
  
Dr. Tyler peeked out of the waiting/ER room doors through the square glass window. He saw Detective Ellison pacing the room furiously. Dr. Tyler was so nervous! He just transferred to Cascade General from LA at his request because he wanted to be closer to his family. Dr. Tyler had heard a lot about these two, how they always seemed to get into trouble, how Detective Ellison was a rock about his partner and would probably kill you if you wouldn't let him stay... and the nurses quickly pointed out Ellison a bit too mischievously, smiling and winking at him. Tyler looked around, sighed, and straightened his white jacket, cracked his knuckles and head held high, strode out into the waiting area.  
  
Jim stopped his pacing as he saw the doctor walk out of the ER area. He looked expectantly at the doctor. Simon walked up next to him for support and Jim smiled a bit and looked back to the doctor.  
  
"Detective Ellison. Mr. Sandburg is very lucky considering he was shot in the chest. His lung collapsed, but we did surgery and he's in recovery right now. He should be fine and can go home in about a week to two weeks, depending on how well he recovers." Dr. Tyler said as he looked at Jim and Captain Banks.  
  
"Can we see him?" Jim asked as he looked at the doctor with pleading eyes.  
  
"Yes, you may. He's in room 336, just let me...." Dr. Tyler looked up from his chart to see Ellison walking down the hall looking like he wanted to break into a dead run.  
  
"He knows his way Doctor. I have a question." Simon Banks asked as he grinned at Doctor Tyler wryly.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Go ahead."  
  
"How's the little girl doing they brought in?  
  
"Oh! Um... I'm not sure. I can find out and tell you if you want."   
  
"Yes please. I'll be in by Blair."  
  
"Ok Captain Banks. I'll find you." Dr. Tyler said as he smiled and walked off.   
  
Simon walked into Blair's room to see Jim holding Blair's hand and gently stroking his hand, right on the pulse point talking in hushed tones to his guide. Simon cleared his throat and Jim looked up surprised to find his Captain there.   
  
"Hey Jim. How is he?"   
  
"Ah, he'll make it. Blair's just resting now Simon."   
  
"Yeah, that's good that's good." Simon said as he sat in a cushioned chair with wooden handles and settled back for the duration of the night, or when they kicked him out.  
  
A few hours later Dr. Tyler walked into Blair Sandburg's room. He looked at the two sleeping cops and his patient. Dr. Tyler smiled slightly when he saw Ellison's hand cupped in Blair's, his bare feet propped up on the bed, and his other hand propping his head up. He studied Blair and his vitals making sure everything was all right. He tucked his patient in more securely and when he looked up at Ellison debating if he should get the man a blanket he met blue eyes looking at him strangely.  
  
"Detective, I was sure you were out."  
  
"Yeah, I don't sleep to well in hospital's...."  
  
"Especially when it's Sandburg lying there." Simon said as he stretched and yawned.  
  
"Oh, Captain Banks, I found out how the little girl is. She's in serious condition and is in the ICU ward. They aren't expecting her to live, but so far she's hung on for some reason, and I'm hoping for a miracle." Dr. Tyler said as he shifted his weight from one foot to another.  
  
"Oh... did they find out who the girl was?" Simon asked as he felt sadness pull at him.  
  
"Yes, her name is Kaya. We haven't found out a last name yet due to the fact that she doesn't know it. She was consicus in the ER for a bit and only answered what her name was before she lost conscience again. "   
  
"Ok, Thank you so much Doctor. If you find out her last name tell me please?"   
  
"I will Captain Banks. Well. I have rounds to get done. I'll be back a little later to check on Blair." Dr. Tyler said as he smiled shyly at Jim and left.  
  
  
"Oh Man, where the heck am I?" Blair asked as he looked around seeing only blackness. He heard slow, steady breathing and followed in the direction it came from. Blair opened his eyes and saw a hospital room with his Sentinel stretched out in the chair, his head leaning against Blair's pillow's near his head. Blair smiled and squeezed the hand that was holding his. Jim moaned and came awake instantly as Blair squeezed again.   
  
"Blair! Your awake buddy."  
  
"Yeah, are you OK Jim?"   
  
"Yeah, yeah I am Blair."  
  
"Good. How's Kaya?"  
  
"Uh... she's not doing to good. She's a strong little girl, but she may not be strong enough. Simon is sitting with her. I don't know Chief, Simon is really taking to that little girl."  
  
"He just doesn't want to see children hurt Jim. That's Simon."  
  
"No, each time the doctor comes in or is around he always asks how she is. He finally got the idea to go see her and left earlier to sit by her."  
  
"Oh. Ok Jim. When do I get out of here?"   
  
"The doctor said in a few weeks."  
  
"Oh. Thanks man."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For being my blessed protector." Blair sighed as he closed his eyes and drifted off into an unrestful sleep.   
  
Several days later Blair Sandburg was up and around driving the nurses batty and crazy. He snuck out of his room one time when Jim wasn't there, and was at the loft taking a shower. Blair looked into the ICU room through the glass.   
  
"Hey Blair." Simon said as he put his hand on the young man's shoulder.  
  
"Hi Simon. Whatz up?"  
  
"Blair, awhile back we found out who this little girl is. Blair, clear some things up for me." Simon asked as he stared at the little girl who had machines breathing for her.  
  
"Oh... uh... where to start...."  
  
"How about with who she is."  
  
"Her name is Kaya Jane Sandburg. She's my daughter."  
  
"Yeah... I kinda figured that one out. I just wanted to hear it from you."  
  
"Crysta was an old girlfriend I actully thought could have been the one. We lived together for a good year before she got pregnant. We tried to make it work... but she got really weird on me. She'd always put me down, and would just be really angry only at me. When I broke it off I wanted custody, but because of the fact that I didn't have a steady flow of income, and a stupid cocamemy story she made up about how *I* was the abusive one the judge gave Crysta full custody without me seeing my daughter. I didn't understand Crysta's reasoning for the custody. She didn't want Kaya... but the judge bought it. After the custody battle, I tried to see Kaya, but a friend of mine convinced me to stop because if I ever got caught I'd go to jail and have no chance to get custody of her at all. I became hard to find. All I did was university work, and odd ball jobs."  
  
"I'm sorry Blair... why do you think they were homeless?"  
  
"Well, after I moved in with Jim... I got my hopes up that I might actully be able to gain custody. Trying to find Crysta and Kaya I learned that Crysta's parents cut all funds and money Crysta had due to the fact that she was doing drugs. Kaya was forgotten about." Blair said bitterly and shook his head looking at his daughter. He sighed slightly and continued his story. "They couldn't be found. I-I hoped I'd find them someday... but n-not like this..." Blair felt himself being pulled into a tight embrace as his tears flowed freely.... Blair sniffled and smelled the rich, strong scent of cigars. Realizing it was Simon he pulled away wiping his eyes.  
  
"Blair... I'm here, just to talk if you ever need it. OK?"  
  
"Ok Simon. I know." Blair looked up and locked eyes with familair blue concerned eyes staring back at him.   
  
  



End file.
